Une histoire démoniaque
by Melody Yukai
Summary: Kagami est un Ginjinka Darkrai qui déteste ce qu'il est obligé de faire pour survivre, ainsi que sa vie répétitive, sans intérêt et sans amour. Un jour, il rencontre Haraito, un Ginjinka Dracaufeu vampire qui va lui apprendre à profiter de sa vie à deux.
1. Prologue

Kagami se laissa rouler le long du corps de la jeune femme et se retrouva à ses côtés dans le lit. Les draps étaient aussi défaits que leurs cheveux, et les deux individus, rouges et transpirants, soufflaient comme des bœufs, totalement épuisés. La demoiselle gloussait en se collant contre le Darkrai Ginjinka à sa droite. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras en lui baisant le crâne.

« Alors… C'était comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas mal, pas mal… répondit la femme qui lui servait de compagne.

- Mais encore ?

- Pff ! Va pas trop chercher les compliments… Tu débrouilles très bien, mais je n'aime pas avoir à l'avouer… T'as des siècles d'expérience ou quoi ?

- Et bien, heu… rougissait le Darkrai.

- Hi hi hi… »

Elle se blottit encore contre lui et se mit à lui caresser le front tendrement. Elle s'arrêta soudain :

« Tiens ?

- Quoi ?

- T'avais pas une cicatrice sur le front tout à l'heure ? Je la sens plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai jamais eu de cicatrice nulle part ! Je t'ai rendu folle, on dirait…

- Pff ! C'est rien, j'ai dû rêver. »

Le Gininka Darkrai était jeune, environs 18 ans. Il avait la peau aussi noire que l'ébène, les cheveux courts blancs en pagaille, et ses yeux, dont le droit était caché par une mèche de cheveux, étaient d'un magnifique bleu clair. Sa voix était douce et timide, ses manières étaient tendres et gentilles. La femme blonde se redressa et chercha quelque chose par terre, à côté du lit. Elle se rallongea ensuite en brandissant un paquet de cigarettes :

« T'en veux ?

- Non merci, je fume pas…

- Ok. »

Et elle les balança sans se servir.

« Bah, et toi ? fit le Darkrai intrigué.

- Je fume pas non plus.

- Alors à qui elles sont ?

- A mon fiancé. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que son conjoint avait déjà sauté hors du lit, totalement affolé, et récupérait ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un mec ! J'ai l'air de quoi, maintenant ?

- Ho, relax ! Il rentre pas avant un moment…

- C'est pas de me faire pincer que j'ai peur ! D'ailleurs j'ai peur de rien ! Mais les adultères, c'est vraiment pas mon truc ! C'est pas cool, t'aurais dû me prévenir !

- Pff… Moi qui pensais être tombée sur un jeune bien sympa qui baiserait juste, sans faire d'histoire…

- Ben tu t'es bien plantée sur mon compte ! Salut ! »

Enfilant ses vêtements en même temps, il sortit de la chambre, à moitié dépareillé et tout à fait hors de lui. Il claqua la porte violemment derrière lui et tentait tant bien que mal de se recoiffer un peu tout en remontant sa braguette et en enfilant ses chaussures.

[i]Merde, j'ai horreur de ça ![/i] pensait-il.[i]Baiser, ok, mais pas avec des femmes mariées, bordel ![/i]

Il prit alors la sortie sans se retourner et en accélérant le pas. Se retrouvant dehors, il se rendit compte de la fraicheur de la nuit et se mit à souffler dans ses mains pour se réchauffer un tant soit peu. Trépignant sur place pour augmenter sa température corporelle, il essayait de se rappeler la route pour rejoindre son hôtel. Il s'en souvint rapidement et prit donc le chemin qu'il lui fallait prendre…

… sans se rendre compte que deux yeux d'un bleu acier le fixaient dans la pénombre nocturne d'une ville déserte.


	2. Surprise !

Bras dessus-dessous, Kagami riait gaiement avec une jeune Ginjinka Arcanin blonde et joviale. Il l'avait rencontrée dans une boîte de nuit, avait vite fait connaissance avec elle et avait sympathisé tout aussi rapidement. Le Ginjinka Darkrai la ramenait maintenant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et ils riaient ensemble tout en montant les escaliers. Arrivés devant sa chambre, le mâle mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit un clé :

« Attends deux secondes, ma puce… » dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'osier.

Une fois l'entrée dégagée, il attiré sa compagne dans la pièce, essentiellement constituée d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain, et la fit asseoir sur le lit deux places. L'embrassant langoureusement, il commençait déjà à la caresser et à l'allonger sur les draps.

« Hum… Attends… interrompit la demoiselle. J'ai cours demain, je commence tôt…

- Ha, t'es étudiante ? En quoi ?

- Economie et sociologie, j'suis à la fac…

- Bah, c'est rien, j'vais pas te retenir toute la nuit, tu repartiras après…

- J'téléphonerai à ma sœur pour qu'elle vienne me chercher… »

Cela étant, Kagami ne perdit pas plus de temps et se mit à déboutonner le chemisier de sa prise, tandis que celle-ci lui ouvrait le jean. Une fois nus, ils s'échangèrent maintes caresses, puis ils en vinrent à unir leurs corps.

Leurs ébats durèrent plusieurs minutes avant que Kagami ne se retire et ne s'allonge aux côtés de la Ginjinka Arcanin. Celle-ci, bien qu'essoufflée, pouffait comme une idiote, impressionnée et rassasiée.

« Waw… T'as fait ça toute ta vie on dirait…

- Ouais, on peut dire ça… » soupira Kagami en rougissant.

Il avait perdu son sourire et semblait tourmenté, irrité. Sa partenaire cessa de rire et le regarda, inquiète. Lui, il se défit des draps et s'assit au bord du lit, le dos courbé, en regardant le sol avec mélancolie et désespoir. La jeune femme mis ses mains sur les épaules du Darkrai :

« Ca va pas ?

- Nan, c'est rien…

- J'ai été si mauvaise que ça ?

- Mais non, t'as été super… Ecoute, je… Je suis désolé… Tu vas croire que je te vire après avoir pris mon pied… Mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais te rhabiller et appeler ta sœur ?

- … Ok… »

La blonde sortit donc du lit et commença à se revêtir, un peu inquiète pour son amant qui semblait assez triste.

« Tu veux qu'on échange nos numéros ? Ca me plairait de te voir. Je t'ai trouvé super sympa.

- Désolé, je quitte bientôt la ville, c'est pas une bonne idée de s'accrocher.

- Ho… Et tu vas où ?

- Je sais pas encore… Je suis un gars du voyage, tu vois, j'apparais puis je disparais, et je sais pas où je réapparais…

- Hum hum, je vois. C'est bête, tu me plaisais bien. Et ben, si tu réapparais dans le coin, je reste ici pendant encore 5 ans, tu sauras où me trouver…

- Ouais… »

Elle prit son téléphone et en un coup de fil, elle demanda à sa sœur de venir la chercher en voiture et lui donna l'adresse où la trouver. Kagami se leva et la raccompagna à la porte.

« Ce fut bien sympa, salut, fit-elle.

- Ouais… Salut. »

Puis il referma la porte. Il se colla dos à celle-ci et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en soupirant. Soudain, il entendit le parquet grincer…

« Tu me dégoûtes… cracha une voix dans l'ombre.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il sentit une puissante main l'agripper à la gorge et le remettre debout. Il se fit ainsi plaquer violemment contre le mur et se faisait étrangler aussi facilement qu'une souris. Complètement paniqué, il tentait de voir qui était responsable de sa maltraitance… Il crut discerner une forme humaine avec des ailes, des cornes et une queue, mais il faisait trop noir pour voir plus en détail son assaillant.

« Qui t'es toi ? essayait-il de dire, à moiti étouffé.

- Tu te rappelles la gonzesse hier soir ? Elle avait un fiancé, au cas où tu le saurais pas. C'est moi.

- Hein ? Attends, mec ! Je...

- Tu me dégoûtes. Tu passes ton temps à te faire toutes les nanas assez débiles pour te suivre ou quoi ? T'es qu'un salaud ! Cette pauvre Arcanin, elle en pince vraiment pour toi, et toi, tu la niques, et tu la jettes… Je m'étais dit que j'allais te casser la gueule jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais tu me dégoûtes tellement… Tu mérites pas que je perde mon temps pour toi, alors je vais te tuer tout de suite et supprimer un pourri sur cette planète.

- Attends ! »

Mais la chose à moitié dragon était totalement hors d'elle et n'écoutait pas Kagami. Avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps d'en dire plus, il sentit des crocs tranchants s'enfoncer dans son cou. La douleur prit le Darkrai absolument partout, il ne pouvait même plus parler. La chose l'allongea sur le sol et se mit à boire son sang, tout ce sang qui coulait de la blessure qu'il venait de lui causer.

[i]Un vampire… ?[/i] pensa Kagami.

Le buveur de sang continuait son action sans s'arrêter. Et pourtant, au bout de presque un quart d'heure, le Darkrai n'était même pas ne serait-ce qu'évanouit. Il tremblait de partout et souffrait, mais il ne mourait pas, alors qu'il se vidait rapidement de son sang. Le vampire se redressa alors, incrédule. Ne sentant plus les crocs du monstre et reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Kagami s'assit sur son séant et posa une main sur sa blessure, tandis que l'autre le regardait avec des yeux énormes. Le Darkrai arrivait lentement à mieux reconnaître les choses qui l'entouraient, et il finit par se rendre compte que son assaillant était un Ginjinka Dracaufeu roux aux cheveux courts et en bataille et sacrément bien bâtit.

« … T'es pas mort ? s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai sucé 5 litres de sang alors que les humains et les Ginjinkas n'ont que 4 litres de sang dans le corps, et t'es pas mort ? T'aurais déjà dût t'évanouir au bout d'un litre !

- Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer… Cof cof… » suffoquait Kagami.

Il leva les yeux vers le Dracaufeu :

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer en me vidant de mon sang, [i]vampire[/i]. Même le temps qui passe ne m'atteint pas. Je ne suis pas un simple Ginjinka. Je suis un être maudit, un démon, tout comme toi.

- …

- … Je suis un incube. »

Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil, perplexe. Kagami se releva en titubant, et le vampire fit de même.

« C'est quoi, un incube ? Jamais entendu parler.

- Je… Je suis comme toi… J'ai besoin d'une chose en particulier pour survivre… Et si je ne l'ai pas pendant longtemps, je meurs. Toi, c'est le sang… Et moi, c'est…

Il rougit en baissant les yeux, honteux.

« … Je dois prélever une substance vitale présente dans les êtres vivants… Et pour ça, je dois…

- … Allez, crache le morceau !

- Humpf… Je dois… Copuler… »


	3. L'incube et le squatteur

« Je dois… Copuler… »

Devenu tout rouge, Kagami tentait de cacher son visage dans ses mains, totalement penaud. Le Dracaufeu ouvrit en grand les yeux et rentrouvrit la bouche avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à transpirer, gêné d'avoir voulu tuer un être pour sa débauche alors qu'il y était obligé.

« Heu… Merde… Je suis vraiment désolé, je savais pas…

- Non, non, c'est rien… De toute façon, je suis pas mort…

- Ouais, mais… J'veux dire, avoir fait irruption comme ça, t'avoir insulté… Je savais pas que t'étais incube, vraiment désolé.

- Au fait… Comment t'as su que c'était moi qui…

- Qui a couché avec ma fiancée ? Enfin, mon ex-fiancée… Je l'ai quittée, puisqu'elle pas capable de fidélité. Ouais, enfin, comment j'ai su… Je t'ai vu sortir de chez moi en remontant ta braguette hier, et t'avais l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. T'étais facile à griller.

- Je… Je savais pas qu'elle était fiancée ! Elle portait aucune bague et elle m'a rien dit… Et quand j'ai commencé à la draguer, elle m'a pas arrêté…

- Pff… Je m'en doute bien… T'es pas son premier, à vrai dire. Je faisais semblant de rien jusqu'ici, mais j'en ai eu marre hier… »

La tension était palpable dans le minuscule deux-pièces. Kagami se frottait le bras, ne sachant plus où se mettre tant il avait honte, et le Dracaufeu avait aussi l'air assez gêné.

« Co… Comment t'as fait pour savoir où j'étais et pour entrer dans ma chambre ? demanda timidement l'incube.

- Je t'ai suivi. J'ai vu à quel hôtel tu dormais et dans quelle chambre. J'ai crocheté la serrure et je t'ai attendu.

- … Hem… »

A nouveau, le silence retomba.

« … Et sinon, comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda le vampire.

[i]Merde ! Il va jamais partir ou quoi ? C'est pas chez lui ici ![/i] pensait Kagami, énervé.

« Je m'appelle Kagami.

- C'est original. Moi, c'est Haraito.

- E-Ecoute Haraito… J'ai sommeil et… Tu m'impressionnes… T'as encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici ? J'aimerais bien que tu t'en ailles… osa enfin Kagami.

- … J'habite loin, et il est tard. Je peux pas retourner chez mon ex, et j'ai pas un rond pour me payer une chambre, même pas jusqu'à demain.

- Tu… tu veux quand même pas que je t'héberge ? s'insurgea le Darkrai.

- Ben… Je sais, c'est con, j'ai voulu te tuer, et la chambre est petite… Mais c'est juste pour une nuit, après je me casse et t'entends plus parler de moi. Ca serait une façon de t'excuser pour avoir couché avec ma fiancé.

- … Heu… Ok… »

Tout rouge et timide, Kagami se décolla du mur et alla s'allonger dans le lit en évitant de croiser le regard d'Haraito.

« Tu… Tu vas dormir où, par contre ?

- Ben, dans ton lit.

- QUOI ?

- Hé ho ! Y'a qu'un lit… »

Haraito s'était déjà déshabillé, n'ayant gardé que son caleçon, et rejoignait Kagami dans les draps :

« T'en fais pas… C'est pas comme si j'allais te violer ou que quelqu'un allait savoir que t'as dormit avec un mec. On va rester chacun de notre côté, ok ?

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Si tu dors dans ce lit, moi, je dors par terre !

- Pff… Te dérange pas… »

Blasé, le Dracaufeu sortit du lit et s'installa sur le sol.

« C'est ta chambre après tout, alors garde le lit, moi je reste là, à même la moquette.

- Essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser, ça marchera pas ! T'es très bien où t'es, et restes-y !

- Oui m'sieur…

- Si t'es pas content, tu peux aussi t'en aller !

- Nan m'sieur.

- … Tss ! »

Sans plus de cérémonies, Kagami se retourna dans le lit en se saucissonnant dans les draps, énervé et gêné. Il mit du temps à s'endormir.

De son côté, Haraito s'était allongé sur la moquette, en évitant l'endroit où l'impressionnante tâche de sang encore fraîche commençait à s'incruster. En y réfléchissant, il aurait pu se payer sa propre chambre, il avait assez sur lui. Il pouvait même s'offrir une suite luxueuse, en fait. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu quitter ce jeune Darkrai. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il culpabilisait d'avoir voulu le tuer alors qu'il était obligé de vivre comme un prostitué pour rester en vie ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir de telles réactions, pourtant. La culpabilité, il en avait très peu. Sinon, comment pourrait-il tuer chaque soir une personne innocente, et lui arracher la vie pour garantir la sienne, sachant que cette personne avait sûrement une famille et des amis ? Non, c'était autre chose. Quand il avait vu la petite frimousse rouge et timide de Kagami, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu envie de partir. Il avait voulu rester, garder la compagnie de cet être étrange encore un peu plus longtemps.

Il entendait la respiration saccadée de l'incube dans son lit. Il s'était endormit. Haraito se leva et alla doucement s'agenouiller auprès de lui pour regarder la blessure sur son cou. Ca avait l'air de commencer à guérir. Etant un démon, Kagami ne pouvait pas mourir par hémorragie, mais il souffrait quand même. Le Dracaufeu eu un pincement et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop eu mal. Il secoua la tête.

[i]Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?[/i] pensait-il. [i]Je ne me suis jamais fait de soucis pour aucune de mes proies. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète autant pour celui-là… ?[/i]


	4. Réveil en beauté

Le soleil pointait le bout de ses premiers rayons et alla taper contre les paupières de Kagami, qui ouvrait les yeux lentement. Il ne se souvenait pas encore de ce qui s'était passé la veille, et se réveillait de bonne humeur, un large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il se retourna alors dans son lit, et ce qu'il vit couché à ses côtés manqua de lui faire avoir une attaque…

« GAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Il tomba de son lit, le cœur battant la chamade, tout rouge et énervé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Resté dans le lit, Haraito se réveillait doucement et calmement, la tête dans le cul, comme si une gentille jeune fille était venu lui tapotait l'épaule pour le faire se réveiller.

« Humm… ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? La troisième guerre mondiale a commencé ? demanda-t-il tout naturellement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, toi ? On avait pourtant dit que tu dormais par terre !

- Ouais, je sais… Mais hier, j'avais peur que tu te sentes mal à cause de ta blessure, alors je t'ai veillé, veillé… Puis je me suis endormit à côté de toi. »

La remarque mit le Darkrai dans une colère encore plus noire que sa peau :

« Comment ça, me veiller ? Je suis un démon, comme toi ! Je guéris vite et j'en ai rien à faire qu'un stupide vampire dans ton genre me suce le sang pendant une heure !

- Ouais, je sais… Mais… »

Le Ginjinka Dracaufeu se leva du lit et alla coller Kagami contre le mur avant de rapprocher son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire virer les joues du Darkrai au rouge sanguinaire.

« Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour toi. Je suis désolé de ce malentendu et de ma conduite impulsive d'hier. J'avais peur que tu fasses un malaise ou un truc comme ça pendant la nuit, alors j'ai préféré te surveiller de près.

- T'es… T'es pas obligé de me coller comme ça pour me le dire… grinçait Kagami.

- Je veux être sûr que tu me comprennes bien.

- Je suis pas con, je comprends très bien ! Allez, dégage ! »

Il le repoussa et alla chercher ses vêtements.

« T'avais dit que tu passais la nuit ici puis que tu repartais le lendemain, que j'entendrais plus parler de toi…

- Ouais…

- Casses-toi !

- Du calme, je vais partir… Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Wow ! Je veux juste savoir où tu vas prendre ton petit déjeuner… Ca mange, les incubes, ou bien ?

- Ben heu… On a besoin de manger, quand même, mais ça sert à rien si à côté on ne…. Et puis j'ai dit que ça te regardais pas, bordel ! Fous-moi la paix !

- Tss… »

Haraito attrapa le poignet de Kagami, mais comme celui-ci se dégagea facilement, il le colla à nouveau contre le mur.

« Mais arrête de faire ça ! s'emporta Kagami.

- Ecoute. Je veux juste t'offrir le petit déjeuner, pour te remercier de m'avoir hébergé.

- Je croyais que je devais faire ça pour m'excuser d'avoir couché avec ta fiancée ?

- Oui… Mais je veux quand même te payer un croissant…

- Hé, mais… Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais pas un rond sur toi, hier soir ?

- J'ai mentit.

- …

- Je voulais te veiller.

- TA GUEULE ! »

Kagami se défit de l'emprise du Dracaufeu et ne savait plus s'il était énervé, gêné ou dépassé par les évènements. Ce Haraito débarquait dans sa chambre, disait vouloir le tuer, lui suçait le sang, squattait sa chambre puis voulait lui offrir un petit dèj'…

« Bon, Haraito ! J'avoue que je m'en voulais beaucoup d'avoir couché avec ton ex-fiancée, mais là, tu deviens vraiment bizarre ! Je voudrais juste que tu sortes de ma chambre, et de ma vie accessoirement !

- Du calme, mon 'ptit Kagami…

- Mon… Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- C'est vrai que j'insiste beaucoup, mais dis-toi que si toi tu t'en veux d'avoir couché avec ma copine, moi, je m'en veux le double d'avoir failli te tuer hier soir sans savoir ce que tu étais. Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais t'offrir un petit déjeuner, je vais savoir où tu comptes aller, puis je vais te fiche la paix.

- … »

Le Darkrai soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Bon, ok… On va manger ensemble. Je te dirai où je vais. Mais après, t'arrête de me coller, sinon, je me fâche, et t'as jamais vu un Darkrai en colère ! »


	5. Petit déjeuner offert

« Croissant de lune ».

Le nom charmant d'un petit café bien sympathique dans lequel Haraito avait emmené Kagami, contre son gré certes…

L'incube picorait un pain au chocolat en buvant un chocolat chaud, tandis qu'Haraito avait juste prit un croissant. Cela avait d'ailleurs étonné Kagami :

« Les vampires ont le droit à la nourriture ''ordinaire'' ? Ils ne s'empoisonnent pas ?

- Non, non. C'est comme les incubes, on peut se caller avec de la nourriture normale, mais on a quand même besoin de sang de temps en temps pour rester en vie.

- Hon… »

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son pain en mordillant dedans. Haraito sourit.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? rougit Kagami.

- Tu es mignon quand tu manges. »

Le Darkrai ouvrit en grand les yeux et eu pour une énième fois depuis la veille au soir les joues qui virèrent au rouge.

« Ca va pas ? J'suis pas une fille, me dis pas des trucs comme ça !

- Je dis la vérité, tu es très mignon en général et encore plus quand tu manges. Je viens de le remarquer.

- Ca suffit… »

Contrarié, Kagami se faisait aussi petit que possible en mâchouillant sa pâtisserie. Haraito riait, amusé par la réaction de son invité. Il avait fini son croissant et sortait une cigarette de son paquet, qu'il allumant avec une petite attaque flammèche, avant de la porter à sa bouche.

« Et sinon… Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, au final ?

- Je vais rester encore quelques jours ici pour me faire de l'argent et repartir ensuite, trouver une autre ville, un autre hôtel où passer une semaine, puis me faire de l'argent, puis repartir… »

Kagami soupira. Il était las de cette vie, même s'il l'avait choisi. Interloqué, le Dracaufeu s'accouda sur la table et le regarda avec compassion :

« Tu passes ton temps à aller de ville en ville sans but ou quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas né incube… Je le suis depuis seulement 200 ans… Avant ça, j'avais des projets, des rêves… Avoir un bon métier, une belle femme, des enfants bien élevés… Mais je suis devenu… cette chose, cet objet de débauche et de luxure ! J'ai commencé à être obligé de coucher constamment avec des filles pour garantir ma survie, des filles que je ne connaissais même pas, que je ne reverrai jamais ! J'avais trop peur de commencer à avoir une sale réputation dans ma ville. En plus, je ne pouvais même pas me marier et avoir une femme qui puisse me garder en vie : elle aurait finit par se rendre compte que je ne vieillissais pas ! Et qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ? Alors j'ai fugué de chez mes parents avant que ma sale réputation ne déteigne sur eux, et j'ai commencé à errer de ville en ville, ne restant qu'un moment à un moment, avant qu'on commence à me trouver bizarre, puis je repartais… C'est à ça que se limite ma vie : la fuite, les mensonges, la honte et le sexe.

- … Ce n'est pas une vie.

- Non, ce n'en est pas une. Mais je suis trop lâche pour mettre fin à mes jours, même si c'est une existence qui ne m'amuse pas du tout…

- Quand tu penses que des tas de mâles sur cette Terre rêverait d'une vie comme la tienne… Tu passes ton temps à coucher à droite à gauche et t'as pas à culpabiliser puisque c'est pour rester en vie.

- Tu crois que je culpabilise pas ? Les incubes ont un pouvoir qui pousse n'importe quelle femme à lui céder quoi qu'il arrive ! Je pourrais tomber sur l'épouse la plus aimante et la plus fidèle du monde, si je lui faisais des avances, elle jetterait son alliance et me sauterait dans les bras !

- … »

Kagami se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Haraito avait l'air sombre.

« … Oui… En fait, ta fiancée… Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait déjà beaucoup trompé, mais… Moi, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle ne pouvait pas me dire non.

- …

- … Au fait, quel âge as-tu ?

- 19 ans, depuis 1465 ans.

- Arf…

- Et toi ?

- 17 ans, depuis environs deux siècles… Dis, c'était pas un peu risqué d'épouser une femme ? Elle aurait fini par voir que tu étais immortel…

- Je sais… Mais j'étais fou d'elle… J'avais prévu de lui dire ce que j'étais et de peut-être la transformer, en fait. Mais elle a trahit mon amour. J'ai rompu avant-hier, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer.

- … Je vois… »

Haraito soupira avant de souffler une bouffée de nicotine. Il avait l'air mélancolique.

« Dis… Comment on devient incube ?

- Heu… En fait, seuls les mâles peuvent devenir incubes… Pour ça, il faut qu'un être ordinaire… Hum… Avale du sperme d'incube…

- … Et comment t'en es arrivé à boire du sperme d'incube ?

- J'étais la tête de turque à l'école. Un jour, le chef d'une bande m'a forcé à… lui tailler une pipe… Il était incube… Je me suis senti très mal pendant ma transformation. Le responsable est venu m'avouer sans état d'âme à quelle vie il m'avait condamné. Pff… Et toi ? Comment t'es devenu vampire ?

- Désolé… J'aime pas en parler.

- Bah, c'est rien… Ecoute, on a pris le petit déjeuné ensemble, je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir… Je crois qu'on arrive au moment où on se dit adieu, pas vrai ?

- Ben, en fait… »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Kagami tendait le bras pour une poignée de main, alors que Haraito sortait de l'argent pour payer le café. En revanche, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à tendre la main lui aussi :

« Kagami, si tu veux de faire de l'argent, je peux t'aider. Je suis chef de mon entreprise, je peux t'embaucher comme journalier, tu seras bien payé et tu pourras partir quand tu voudras.

- Ho non ! Tu remets ça…

- Allez… Tu vas avoir du mal à te faire de l'argent ici, la ville est petite et il y a beaucoup de chômeurs, ils sont prioritaires sur les journaliers. C'est une aubaine pour toi d'être tombé sur moi, crois-moi. Quand tu auras assez d'argent pour repartir, tu n'auras qu'à t'en aller tout simplement.

- Bon, d'accord… soupira Kagami, agacé mais vaincu.

- Je pose juste une condition…

- Ha oui, laquelle ? » demanda le Darkrai, suspicieux.

Haraito écrasa sa cigarette par terre.

« Toi, tu veux du boulot, moi, je veux un toit où dormir.

- … Ho non…

- Et si ! Si tu veux que je te donne du travail, toi, tu vas devoir continuer à m'héberger encore un peu. »


	6. La fête foraine

Et ainsi que commença la routine pour Kagami et Haraito : après que celui-ci ait officiellement commencé à squatter la chambre d'hôtel de Kagami, ce dernier se mit à travailler dans l'usine d'Haraito, qui fabriquait des ordinateurs de dernier cri. Ils se levaient le matin en même temps pour aller à l'usine, mangeaient ensemble et rentraient ensemble, pour passer la nuit dans leur lit double… Kagami avait bien demandé à Haraito de louer une chambre avec deux lits, mais le Dracaufeu, pour une raison obscure, avait l'air de s'amuser de cette situation et préférait garder cette petite chambre et ce lit pour deux personnes…

Un vendredi soir, Haraito était rentré un peu après Kagami, et il avait l'air assez fier de lui :

« Dis Kagami, tu aimes les fêtes foraines ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Tant mieux, car il y en a une qui débute ce week-end, et on va y aller demain soir après le boulot !

- Mais je viens de dire que…

- Bien sûr, je prendrai de quoi acheter des entrées pour les attractions, des glaces, des barbes à papa… Tu aimes ça les barbes à papa ?

- Beurk, j'ai horreur de ce truc rose et collant !

- Super, moi aussi j'adore ça !

- Ma parole, t'es sourdingue ! »

Kagami comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le choix : Haraito le traînerait à la fête foraine, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Ca faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que lui et ce vampire partageait la même chambre. Peu importe l'avis du Darkrai, si Haraito disait quelque chose, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait garder sa place à l'entreprise et se faire de l'argent. Mais là, il trouvait ça étrange...

« Dis, Haraito.

- Hum ?

- Toi, t'aimes les fêtes foraines, mais moi j'aime pas. Pourquoi t'irais pas tout seul ? Je préfèrerais rester ici et dormir, l'usine me claque vraiment…

- T'inquiète ! Demain, je laisserai les travailleurs terminer plus tôt, pour qu'on puisse y aller avant que t'ais le temps d'être claqué.

- Tous les travailleurs ?

- Ce sera exceptionnel, et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions les seuls à aller nous amuser…

- Oui, mais… Pourquoi avec moi ? J'aime pas ça, les fêtes foraines, les booms sur la plage… Je suis bien mieux au calme ! Vas-y tout seul !

- Quoi ? Aller à une fête foraine tout seul ? J'aurais l'air d'un solitaire, un mec sans ami ! Allez, viens avec moi ! Tu passes ton temps à fuir et à baiser sans t'amuser, prends un peu le temps de savourer les merveilles de la vie ! Tu sais moi aussi j'avais à peu près la même vie que toi avant de rencontrer mon ex fiancée. Mais j'allais quand même au ciné, à la patinoire… Aux fêtes foraines ! Il faut que tu t'amuses un peu !

- Pff… Je vais t'accompagner puisque t'y tiens tellement ! Mais je vais pas m'amuser !

- C'est ce qu'on verra… » finit Haraito avec un clin d'œil.

Et donc, le lendemain au soir, se tenait effectivement une fête foraine grandiose en plein centre-ville. Les néons multicolores illuminaient les rues bondées, les enfants couraient avec des barbes à papa de toutes les couleurs, les couples s'embrassaient çà et là, portés par la magie de l'atmosphère, les rires jaillissaient de partout, autant que les éclats de joie, et la grande roue, dominante tant par sa taille que par sa beauté et sa majesté, faisait ouvrir de grands yeux éblouis et fascinés par les enfants, attirait petits et grands… Les forains n'avaient fait d'économies sur rien pour rendre la soirée mémorable.

A côté du train fantôme, Haraito et Kagami marchaient côté à côté, admirant tout. Le Dracaufeu léchait une glace à la vanille et au chocolat tandis que le Darkrai croquait dans une pomme d'amour imbibée de caramel onctueux. Le vampire donna un coup de coude à son compagnon :

« On se fait le tir aux canards ? J'essaye de t'avoir la grosse peluche de Pikachu !

- Heu… Si tu gagnes cette peluche… Sois gentil, et garde-la pour toi.

- Allez ! Décontractes-toi ! Ca te fera un souvenir de moi quand tu repartiras !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me trimballer cette immondice sous le bras partout où je vais aller ?

- Ha ha ! Oui voyons, c'est un souvenir de [i]moi[/i] !

- Pff… soupira le Darkrai, agacé.

- Allez… Just for the fun ?

- Bon, ok. Mais si tu la gagnes, tu la gardes !

- D'accord ! Ca me fera un souvenir de toi… »

Les deux Ginjinkas se rendirent donc au stand de tir et Haraito se paya trois essais.

« Tu penses vraiment y arriver en trois essais ? demanda Kagami, incrédule.

- J'ai pris trois essais parce que c'est le minimum proposé, mais j'y arrive largement en un coup !

- Voyez-vous ça… C'est que nous verrons ! »

Le Dracaufeu braqua donc le fusil chargé aux balles à blanc et se mit à viser un endroit, attendant qu'un des petits canards en carton mobiles arrive dans sa ligne de mire. Il semblait prêt à tirer quand soudain Kagami fit exprès de le bousculer, et le tir vira totalement à l'ouest.

« Hey ! s'exclama le Dracaufeu.

- Ha ha ha ! riait aux larmes le Darkrai. Tu vois qu't'y es pas arrivé !

- T'es mignon, tu m'as un peu bousculé ! Voilà, on a perdu un tir, du coup !

- Ho, c'est rien, c'est qu'un jeu, et j'y tiens pas trop à cette peluche, tu sais… »

Haraito ne répondit pas. Il était surprit : pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kagami, celui-ci souriait, riait même. Il avait l'air amusé et heureux. Haraito sourit à son tour sans faire remarquer quoi que ce soit au Darkrai.

« Tu veux essayer ? demanda-t-il à l'incube.

- Heu… Je sais pas… Il reste que deux tirs, et j'ai jamais…

- C'est rien, essaye ! »

Hésitant, Kagami prit le fusil et se mit à regarder dans le viseur, tentant de se trouver un canard qui ne gigotait pas trop.

PAN !

Ne demandez pas comment, mais la balle avait réussi à se retrouver trois stands plus loin…

« Aïe aïe aïe ! rougit le Darkrai. Je suis trop nul…

- Mais non, c'est rien, tu débutes ! sourit Haraito. On va tirer le prochain ensemble. »

Il se colla contre le dos de Kagami et posa ses mains sur celles de l'incube, le guidant ainsi. Le Darkrai avait le visage empourpré, n'appréciant que moyennement la proximité du Dracaufeu…

« Regarde… Quand tu tires, le choc va être tellement violent que tes mains vont suivre le fusil quand il va virer à droite. Il faut que tu sois assez fort pour le maintenir. Contente-toi de viser, je fais le reste.

- O-Ok…

- Ca y est, tu t'es trouvé un canard ?

- Oui… Celui-ci a l'air pas mal… Mais on gagnera pas la peluche si on lui dire dessus, il donne pas assez de points…

- C'est pas grave. Vise.

- …

- Quand tu es prêt… Tire ! »

PAN ! Cette fois-ci, grâce à Haraito qui maintenait les bras de Kagami, la balle atteint sa cible. Le visage du Darkrai s'illumina. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait fier de lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose et de l'avoir bien fait. Il se mit à sautiller sur place :

« Regarde Haraito, regarde, j'ai réussi, j'ai eu le canard !

- Oui, oui, bravo ! » félicitait le Dracaufeu, un peu prit au dépourvut.

Le forain revint avec une peluche moyenne de Barpeau… Kagami sembla déçu :

« Beurk… C'est ça qu'on a gagné ? J'ai fait tout ça pour ça ?

- Ha ha ha ! T'as l'air dégoûté ! Tu veux qu'on recommence pour avoir le Pikachu ?

- Non ça va, allons essayer autre chose ! »

Ainsi, les deux Ginjinkas recommencèrent leur promenade dans la fête foraine. Ils essayèrent le lancer de cerceaux, la pêche aux canards, firent un tour dans le labyrinthe plongé dans le noir, puis dans le labyrinthe aux miroirs, ensuite une sorte de laser game… Plus le temps passait, plus Kagami avait l'air de se laisser aller, de prendre plaisir à arpenter les rues illuminées avec Haraito. Il était de plus en plus heureux. Haraito était ravi.

La nuit était bien avancée et la fête se vidait peu à peu, redevenant calme, lentement…

Fatigué, l'énergie de Kagami s'était également calmée, se mutant en euphorie, la joie d'avoir passé un si bon moment… Il se collait contre Haraito tant il commençait à avoir du mal à marcher droit. Celui-ci lui caressait la tête :

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour de grande roue ? On rentrera juste après. T'as l'air KO.

- La grande roue ? Ok… C'est reposant… »

Ils n'eurent aucune queue à faire et grimpèrent aussitôt après avoir payé leurs places. Ils s'assirent côté à côté dans la nacelle et admirèrent le paysage nocturne qui s'offrait à eux. Kagami sentait son cœur battre la chamade devant cette splendeur. Il se sentait comblé… Et il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux. C'était l'extase, pour lui qui n'avait plus prit le temps de se faire plaisir depuis sa transformation en incube. Il se rapprocha de son congénère :

« Tu avais raison, Haraito. Ca m'a vraiment fait du bien de sortir et de m'amuser… Je te remercie infiniment…

- Pas de quoi… J'espérais vraiment te faire plaisir… Je sais bien que tu n'es pas heureux de partager ta chambre avec moi. Je te colle, c'est vrai. Mais je culpabilise encore pour mes insultes, et je voudrais vraiment m'assurer que tu ailles bien.

- Ne pense plus à ça… N'importe quel fiancé aimant aurait eu ta réaction… »

Leurs épaules étaient collées l'une à l'autre, ils sentaient chacun le souffle chaud de l'autre s'abattre sur leurs lèvres… Kagami avait les joues en feu. Il ne regardait plus Haraito comme avant. Il le considérait comme le meilleur ami qu'il avait jamais eu… Enfin, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami, mais il désigna ce nouveau sentiment dans con cœur comme étant de l'amitié. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du Dracaufeu, épuisé. Celui-ci caressait doucement les cheveux blancs du jeune Darkrai.

« On va bientôt descendre… On va rentrer, et on va dormir… »


	7. Comment sauver un incube

Haraito et Kagami rentraient à l'hôtel bras dessus dessous, le Darkrai était complètement exténué et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir… Le vampire, lui, avant d'aller au lit, devait aller à la chasse. Il laissa donc son ami sombrer dans les bras de Morphée et s'en retourna ensuite à la recherche d'une proie. Il ne tarda pas à trouver un groupe de jeunes filles qui rentraient de la fête foraine, dont l'une qui continuait le chemin seule en faisant un signe de main en guise d'au revoir à ses amies. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin, Haraito se glissa silencieusement derrière elle, plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'innocente et planta ses crocs acérés dans le cou jeune et tendre de la demoiselle. Elle s'évanouit rapidement, manquant de sang, et Haraito continua à aspirer le liquide rouge qui coulait à flot de la blessure.

Il eut terminé en moins de quelques minutes, jeta le corps dans les égouts puis prit le chemin de l'hôtel, s'essuyant les coins de la bouche. Quand il rentra, le bâtiment était silencieux. Même le réceptionniste roupillait d'un œil. Œil qu'il referma en constatant que le nouveau venu était déjà client et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de faire un nouvel enregistrement, et tout le tralala… Haraito monta les escaliers, et quand il entendit de faibles cris de douleur dans le couloir et se rendit compte que ça venait de sa chambre, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il courut comme un fou vers la porte de leur deux pièces.

Quand il rentra, il trouva Kagami sur le lit, poussant des soupirs de douleur, crispé de partout, pâle comme un linge malgré sa peau noire.

« Kagami, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il se précipita sur lui et posa sa main sur son visage : il était brûlant de fièvre. Il n'avait pas l'air de voir clair ou d'entendre distinctement Haraito, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour rentrer. Il essaya d'articuler :

« Ha… ra…

- Tu es resté chaste pendant combien de temps ? s'exclama le Dracaufeu, qui comprenait seul ce qui se passait.

- Trop… longtemps…

- … »

Kagami regardait son colocataire l'air de dire que c'était finit pour lui. Il essayait de lui transmettre tant de paroles par l'intermédiaire de son regard, lui qui n'avait plus la force de parler. Haraito fut révolté et ne s'y résigna pas. Poussé par un élan de rage incompréhensible et par le désespoir de voir partir cet être qui devenait si cher pour lui, il se déshabilla en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, avant d'arracher les vêtements de l'incube, qui ne comprenait pas.

« Que… Tu…

- Je te sauve la vie, imbécile ! »

Haraito fouilla alors rapidement dans le tiroir de la commode et en sortit le lubrifiant qu'utilisait parfois son comparse, il s'en étala sur l'intimité et grimpa sur le lit en faisant écarter les jambes à Kagami.

« Je suis un homme, mais est-ce que ça peut quand même marcher ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bien que passablement dégoûté, le Darkrai comprit qu'il en allait de sa vie et hocha faiblement la tête. Aussitôt, Haraito ne perdit pas son temps en préliminaires et pénétra l'incube par l'anus, lequel eut le visage crispé par la douleur, et les larmes qui montaient aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais fait d'anal et n'y était pas du tout préparé. Haraito commença alors de rapides allés-retours dans le corps de Kagami, qui souffrait le martyr. Ce n'était pas comme ça que le Dracaufeu imaginait sa première fois avec un homme, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour des caresses tendres et affectueuses.

Trois minutes se passèrent sans que l'état de Kagami ne semblât s'améliorer. Puis enfin, il revint peu à peu à lui, recouvrait son énergie. Il était sauvé. Haraito en fut tellement heureux qu'il ralentit son rythme et se mit à embrasser tendrement la base du cou de son sauvé, incroyablement soulagé de le voir revenir à lui. Kagami, contre toute attente, se laissait faire, et passa même les bras autour du tronc du Dracaufeu. Celui-ci continuait ses pénétrations et lui embrassait le corps en pleurant, heureux comme un fou qu'il ait échappé de si près à la mort.

« … Merci, Haraito…

- Ne me remercie pas, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

- … Merci du fond du cœur… »

Et leurs ébats durèrent encore dix minutes, durant lesquels leurs petits cris de joie et d'effort ne manquèrent pas de réveiller les chambres alentour…


	8. Relation douteuse

Kagami se réveilla nu, dans les bras d'Haraito, nu également, dans le lit défait et tâché de marques blanches çà et là. Son visage s'empourpra plus que jamais et il se défit de cette étreinte, penaud et honteux comme il l'était rarement. Il retrouve ses vêtements par terre et les enfila à 100 à l'heure. Haraito se réveilla également et eut du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait :

« Hé ben, Kagami ? Tu t'habilles sans prendre de douche après ce qu'on a fait hier ?

- A… Alors on l'a vraiment fait ? C'était pas un rêve ? s'étranglait le Darkrai.

- Bah, bien sûr que non. T'étais en train d'agoniser, alors on a fait ce qu'il fallait pour te ramener.

- … Ho mon Dieu… Ho mon Dieu…

- Quoi ? C'était pas la mort. Je suis pas un si mauvais coup que ça quand même ?

- E-Ecoute Haraito… Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie mais… Ca s'arrête à là, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, tu me sauvais juste la vie ! Pas vrai ? »

Kagami était horrifié et regardait le vampire, désespéré. Pour commencer, il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire avec un autre mâle, et ensuite, rien qu'à l'idée qu'Haraito puisse être amoureux de lui…

Le Dracaufeu était resté immobile. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, dans une sorte de surprise ou… de déception. Il baissa le regard, un peu gêné.

« Tu veux que je sois honnête avec toi ?

- … Je n'en suis pas sûr… »

Haraito se leva et alla plaquer Kagami contre le mur en l'empêchant de bouger. Le Darkrai commençait à avoir peur.

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir la vérité ou pourras-tu vivre avec moi dans cette chambre d'hôtel encore longtemps sans rien savoir ?

- … »

« D'accord. Dis-moi tout. »

Kagami se résigna. Il fallait qu'il sache comment le considérait Haraito. Il devait encore attendre de toucher sa paye à la fin du mois avant de pouvoir partir, et en attendant, il devrait vivre avec ce Dracaufeu dans cette chambre d'hôtel encore un moment. Il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec des questions jusqu'à la fin du mois.

« Vas-y. Hier soir, tu voulais juste me sauver la vie ou tu faisais ça pour autre chose ?

- … »

Haraito rapprocha sa tête, les joues légèrement roses. Le Darkrai était mal à l'aise.

« Kagami… Hier soir… J'étais paniqué… Quand je t'ai vu au bord de la mort, je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je t'ai fait l'amour.

- …

- … Je l'ai fait pour te sauver, oui. L'idée que tu me quittes pour toujours sans moyen de retour me mettait dans une colère pas possible. Quand tu as commencé à revenir à toi, par contre… Si j'ai continué au lieu de m'arrêter… C'est parce-que…

- Haraito… Sois franc…

- … Désolé, Kagami. Je t'aime. »

La tension tomba d'un coup, et elle était palpable. Kagami avait le regard vitreux et fixait le vide. Surprise, son visage n'était pas rouge. Il donnait en revanche l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme en tutu rose en train de chanter « Big bisou ». Haraito ne bougeait pas non plus, attendant une réaction de la part du Darkrai.

« … Tu… »

Kagami n'en revenait pas. Voyant qu'il semblait dans un autre monde, Haraito posa une main sur son visage, qu'il se fit immédiatement dégager par le Darkrai, en furie :

« Ne me touches pas !

- Kagami…

- Comment… Comment ? C'est pas vrai ! On se connait depuis à peine deux semaines… Et j'ai couché avec ta fiancée ! Comment tu peux m'aimer ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je te trouve mignon, attirant… J'ai envie de te protéger et de te prendre dans mes bras, d'être là pour toi, et que tu sois là pour moi… Et je me sens une affinité avec toi car on est tous les deux des démons.

- Comment tu peux m'aimer ? » s'exclama à nouveau l'incube qui n'avait rien écouté.

Haraito le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et prit son menton entre le pouce et l'index, le forçant à le regarder :

« Permets-moi une chose. »

Il attendit que Kagami se soit complètement calmé puis… il lui descendit la braguette, et le jean, et le sous-vêtement. Le Darkrai redevenait rouge mais perdu dans l'autorité du regard d'Haraito, il n'arrivait pas à se rebeller, même quand le Dracaufeu lui saisit les parties génitales.

« Kagami. Quelque chose de nouveau est né en toi après la fête foraine, je le sais, je l'ai senti. Tu te collais contre moi et tu t'amusais avec moi, alors que tu me détestais presque. Et quand on a fait l'amour hier soir, même alors que tu étais sorti d'affaire, tu as passé tes bras autour de moi et tu y as pris plaisir. Je l'ai senti également.

-C'est ridicule… Tu n'es pas dans ma tête, tu ne peux pas savoir ce genre de chose…

- Nos deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un hier, je ressentais le moindre de tes sentiments. Au début, quand tu souffrais, j'ai souffert avec toi. Et quand tu as commencé à apprécier cette douleur et à y prendre un plaisir charnel, j'étais heureux avec toi. Je sais ce que tu as ressentis à ce moment précis.

- C'était juste un élan de gratitude…

- Ha oui ? Laisse-moi faire une expérience : Kagami, je t'aime. »

Aussitôt, un liquide blanc se mit à couler en abondance du sexe du jeune Darkrai, qui s'était durcit. L'incube vira au rouge vif et son visage se crispa sous la honte excessive. Quant à Haraito, il eut un léger sourire, dévoila ses canines de vampire.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de te l'avouer. Mais il faut que tu te l'admettes, au moins à toi.

- …

- Tu m'aimes, toi aussi. »


End file.
